


First Time for Everything

by Dankee



Category: Smosh
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dankee/pseuds/Dankee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some morning sexy time for Ian and Anthony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is half edited and should have been finished when the What's In My Mouth tag came out. Oops. Whatever.

"Do you wanna film a lunch time today?"

"No,"

"Do you feel like writing a script?"

"Eh, not really."

"What about doughnuts? We could grab some?"

"Nope."

Anthony rolls his eyes at the sleepy ball of hair laying on his chest (that was really all he could see from his line of vision). Ian, who was the brunet mess on Anthony's bare torso, sounded unamused with the one worded statements he uttered. Anthony's body tickles when Ian spoke, his beard scratching the older one.

Anthony's been up for hours and Ian only just a few minutes. The twenty seven year old didn't want to wake the other so he put up with playing awful, yet addicting apps on his phone and surfing twitter. Maybe he would've posted a cute picture of his boyfriend snoozing if he was unaware that Ian would totally kill him afterwards.

They had told the Smosh fans about the new development in their relationship a couple of months back. It was sort of revealed in an episode, which Anthony had not planned upon, but didn't have the heart to cut it out. They had been doing the What's in My Mouth challenge and one of 'items' Ian was supposed to have was connected to the rest of his body. When Ian kissed Anthony, he knew what it was before he could even open his eyes. The rest of the world watched as Anthony jumped out his chair, eyes practically stitched shut, and grip the twenty seven year old's face for dear life. They made out on camera for ten minutes.

After the camera stopped rolling, they spoke without lips touching. Anthony expressed how he had left his ex-fiancée, Kalel, after realizing his true feelings for his best friend. Ian explained the massive crush he had on Anthony, for years, which Anthony found absolutely mind blowing. They decided to upload the video, make a couple of awkward tweets and take things slow.

It was Anthony's idea. Since they've been friends for years, it would be detrimental to their new relationship to take things too quickly. Maybe it was because Anthony was scared, or awkward, or whatever, but Ian agreed and had fun teasing the obsidian-haired man with the dirty dreams and fantasies he's had and planned to do.

Ian was definitely the more sexual being of the couple. He was the one who pressed for more kisses, have little kisses here and there in public and beckoned for showers together (which Anthony had declined respectfully). He's partly the reason why they were only in boxers when they slept. Ian started sleeping in Anthony's bed a couple of weeks ago and claimed they should both be undressed in case it got too 'hot'.

But Ian never pushed, which Anthony respected.

Finally coming out of his head, Anthony chortled as petting Ian's bed head. Ian looks up with doughy, ocean eyes when Anthony speaks. "What do you feel like doing then? Since you don't like any of my ideas."

"Uh," Ian readjusts himself so he's propped on his elbows and staring into the older one's eyes dead on. But his gaze slips to his bare chest, then the wall. His lip catches between his teeth. "Never mind."

Anthony leans up for a better view of his boyfriend. "No, what's up?"

"I just, kind of wanted to do something different." Ian says with a soft voice. "Not work related." He continues, getting up to hook one leg over Anthony's hip and slide his body down so he's laying flat on the other boy. Ian is a couple inches shorter than Anthony, so when he's properly on top of him, the darker haired boy can feel something dig into the curve of his hip.

By Ian's lustful eyes, Anthony spits out his next words without even thinking about them first. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, you won't like it." Ian comments, voice laced with concern but a playful smile fighting it's way on to his face. He pushes his body up for he is face to face with Anthony, lips inches away. 

It's a daring statement and Anthony doesn't know if he's all that ready to say it. "Try me."

If Ian had any doubt in him, he didn't let it show and it definitely wasn't apparent to Anthony, who quite frankly, was scared shitless. Ian dips his head, so their foreheads touch. Ian speaks down to Anthony's lips, breath curling around anything it could touch. 

"I wanna blow you." Anthony watches as the dirty, smooth words pass Ian's ruby reds and his eyes lock with brilliant aqua irises. 

The twenty seven year old attempts to swallow down his nerves, but they seem to be stuck in his throat. His stomach is swirly and his mind is racing. His brain couldn't comprehend what his boyfriend was asking, or how much he wanted it. He thought when this moment were to come, they'd be in the middle of a heated make out session and it just progressed but fuck, Ian was asking. He wanted it that bad.

Ian wanted his lips around Anthony's dick so bad, he practically begged.

It's not like Anthony hasn't thought of it, and they have taken it slowly up to this point, so it was a win-win situation. 

"Okay, yeah," Anthony exhales, gazing over the expression change on Ian's face. The way his wide eyes scrunch up in excitement and his tongue laps his lips. "Just... uh, let's get in the mood."

Ian's face seems to be a mix of sudden lust and want and kissing Anthony with such intensity, he shivers. His immediate response is to kiss back, like Ian had lungs full of air and Anthony couldn't breathe. His body seized with desire, the need to kiss Ian with everything he had. The way their lips locked made Anthony lightheaded, and way Ian's tongue made contact with the twenty seven year old was something that surely should've been illegal. 

When the brunet let his lips slip from the older one, dragging them down Anthony's neck, the elder of the two felt his chest clench up and his body pin for more. Ian left love bites around his ear, surely ones that he won't be able to hide. Maybe that's why he was doing it. Maybe Ian liked the idea of his boyfriend walking around with a rainbow of purple and pink on his neck, letting everyone know he was taken. Either way, his body was tingling.

As Ian sucked on base of Anthony's neck and his clavicle, the obsidian-haired one reaches his hands down Ian's boxers to grabbed his propped ass. This seem to come to a shock to Ian because his lips stop moving for a second but regain composure and he starts to leave breathier, quick kisses.

The fact that Ian's ass was in his hands was amazing to Anthony. Months of pinning for this moment, but being too scared to do it has left some kind of unimaginable victory on Anthony's part. He's always fucking wanted to do this and now finally doing it. Ian's ass wasn't like any other ass the twenty seven year old has groped before. It was fuller, just the right amount to let the pads of his fingers sink in without any real effort, it was soft and Anthony was resisting the urge to smack it. 

"Fuck," Anthony gives a gaspy-whisper that Ian obviously hears because smirks against Anthony's warm collarbone. He lets his tongue roam through the dips of his bone and creases of his skin. He sucked hard, probably going to leave love bites there as well as on his neck.

When satisfied with the discoloration of the older boy's skin, Ian lifts his lips off Anthony's collarbone and moves down to straddle his ankles. The older man's hands slide out from out of Ian's boxers and Anthony totally already misses Ian's bum. He leans forwards, gripping Anthony's hips and looking down at his hard on through his boxers. Anthony was so out of his own mind, he didn't even care he got hard from Ian sucking hickeys on him.

"You sure you're still okay?" Ian asks, mouth coming closer and closer to Anthony's clothed erection. Anthony just nods, relaxing into his leaned back position. He's gotten tons- well, okay, maybe not tons- of blowjobs before and he's never been this fucking anxious.

Ian starts by kissing Anthony's hipbones that were defined under the thin clothe of his boxer briefs. When the twenty seven year old pulls down the grey hem, Anthony's length flings against his belly. Ian seems to gawk at it, his grip on Anthony’s hips tightens and his eyes go wide. He lets a smile slide over his lips, a tentative hand and gingerly fingers wrap around Anthony’s dick. “So big.” His teeth slip over his bottom lip and he looks like a blushing, nervous school girl. 

Anthony chuckles hesitantly and places one of his arms behind his head. His cock twitches in Ian’s hands, feeling too good for him not even moving his hand. “Thanks, babe.” He attempts to be sly but it comes out less than confident. Ian smiles, teeth still bared, and begins to move to flick his wrists. “Ah! Ah, okay. Okay.” He exclaims out of surprise, exhaling through his nose. 

He can hear Ian snicker but with the way his hand is moving, Anthony can’t pay any real attention to it. From the way he’s laying on his back, he can’t see much but he can feel every little sensation. The black-haired man can feel Ian fist from the base of Anthony’s cock and flick it back up to the tip. He can feel Ian thumb at the head of the twenty seven year old’s dick. He can even feel how close Ian’s mouth was to his erection. So close, he could feel the breath on his dick. Ian was teasing him. It made him want, it made him need. 

When he bucks, he bucks hard. Hard enough that Ian loses his grip on his hips. He bucks his hips hard enough for Ian to get the hint. The brunet looks confused but when Anthony bucks softly, he rolls his eyes. “Use your words.” Ian licks his lips and jacks Anthony off faster. He fucking squirms under Ian's touch.

“Use your mouth.” Is the only thing he could get passed the lump in his throat. Ian raises an eyebrow but opens his mouth and places it over Anthony’s length. He sucks on the older man’s tip, feeling his body shake with intensity. Ian uses his tongue to rub against Anthony's dick, licking the head like a popsicle. Next, he uses his flat tongue to guide up the sides of Anthony’s erection. The receiver balls up his hand- the one that wasn’t under his head- and puts it in his mouth. He opens up his legs and Ian gets between them. He readjusts his hand and head, wrapping his mouth around Anthony’s length and sinks down. Just as fast as he can get as far as he can go, he bobs back up. 

Anthony sighs, sinking his teeth into the skin of his fist and feels the other man go faster. He starts to use his tongue a bit more, licking as he jerks his head up and down and sucking a bit harder. He hollows his cheeks and wraps his left hand around the base. 

Anthony shifts. “Shit, where did you learn to suck cock like that?” The twenty seven year old takes his hand away from his mouth and laces his fingers through Ian’s glossy hair.

“College.” Ian pulls himself off of the man’s dick, using a bit of teeth. Anthony moans softly, but covers it up with a waggle of his eyebrows. Ian gives a half-smirk and opens his mouth wide again. He gets back to work, sucking Anthony’s cock with enthusiasum and pushing himself farther down. Anthony breaths heavily through his teeth and grips Ian hair harder, pulling his boyfriend up and down his erection. When he gags, it sends a warm sensation to his belly. Anthony thrusts up into Ian’s mouth, causing him to gag again. Ian pushes off Anthony and smacks the hand away from his hair.

“Please, let me fuck your mouth.” Anthony begs, feeling sweat form on his forehead. His face was probably a cotton candy shade and his eyes wide and pleading. Ian looks at the older man, lips wet and hair ruffled. He nods. 

When Anthony thrusts up this time, Ian takes it, attempting to relax the back of his throat. Hitting the back of the brunet’s mouth made Anthony moan out loud. He takes both of his palms and places them at the back of Ian neck, guiding him. He had to lean up on the pillows behind him to reach but pushing down made it all better. Ian deepthroats the best he can, gagging every once in a while. 

He begins to pump the base of Anthony’s cock in time with Ian’s lips. Anthony is shaking and spewing profanities every time his former best friend grazes his teeth against his pulsing hard on. He moans, twisting Ian’s bowl cut so hard, if he wasn’t getting a wicked blowj, he probably would’ve been afraid he’d rip the hair right out of his head. 

The best part of the whole experience was probably Ian’s dick sucking eyes. The glassy, seductive gazes Anthony was getting, the batting of Ian’s eyelashes and the moment where Ian’s head was slightly bowed and he was staring confidently up at the receiver. Anthony groans, squinting his eyes and biting his lip hard.

His lips slides out of between his teeth. He feels warmth pool in his belly and tingles coursing through his body. “Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna come.” Anthony whines, curling his legs up and bending his knees. Ian puts the older boy’s knees under his armpits and comes off of Anthony’s cock with an obscene _pop_. He proceeds to jack Anthony off with his hand moves his lips to mouth at the other man’s balls. With a couple finishing strokes, Anthony makes a choking sound low in his throat and comes in thick, white stripes over Ian’s hand and his reflexing stomach. 

“ _Haaaww._ ” Anthony moans when he finishes, left spent and breathing heavily. Anthony leans completely on his back, panting with relief and running his twitching fingers through his bedhead. Ian leaves a final kiss on the twenty seven year old’s softening cock, puts the body part back in its confines and climbs up Anthony’s body. He lays down on the boy’s tanned body, ignoring the come on Anthony’s skin and snuggles into his boyfriend’s neck.

“Shit, that was so good. Fuck.” The obsidian haired man croaks with any voice he has left. His breathing is back to normal now. Ian gives a crooked smile and nudges his boxers against Anthony. He feels something hard on his leg and he smirks. He begins to rub his leg up and down Ian’s boner and Ian conceals a soft groan by covering up his mouth with Anthony’s neck. Anthony kisses his boyfriend’s forehead and attaches his hands to the younger man’s ass, giving a firm grab. Ian muffles a tiny sigh and red peaks over his ears. Anthony uses one of his hands to push down the most of his boxers he can, seeing a flash of Ian’s fine ass.

“Sit on my chest.” Anthony purrs. Ian bites his lip and slips a smile. He pushes himself up and crawls forward. Ian is about to plop himself down on the older boy’s shoulders but on the way down, Anthony pulls down Ian’s boxers. He kicks them off and sits down almost hesitantly. 

Anthony becomes face-to-face with Ian’s erection. This is the first time he’s ever sucked anyone’s dick, or seen a cock up close to be quite honest. The only dick he's ever touched was his own. If he said that he had any idea of what to do, lying would be an understatement. "What do you like?" He asks, half curious and half in need of some form of guidance.

Ian scrunches up his nose and plastering a silly grin on his face. "Uh, you could touch it." His ass was looking bigger than ever sat down on Anthony's chest and his legs were straddling his breastbone. His thighs were pressed up against the side of him, fleshy and perfect for squeezing. The twenty seven year old rubs his hands over them, watching how the closer he got to Ian's boner, the farther his lip slides through the wall of teeth.

"Like this?" Anthony asks, gliding his hand over the pale skin and on to Ian's cock. It wasn't in some kind of sexual way when he was asking, he genuinely didn't know what the fuck he was doing and secret hoped Ian didn't notice. Thankfully, Ian moans out. 

"Yeah," He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. Once he has a good grip, Anthony begins to fist at the younger man's cock. He starts off fast because he imagines that Ian has been waiting a long time for this. He jacks Ian off as fast as he would do to himself, flicking his wrist rapidly back and forth. " _Shit_! Oh fuck, Ant. You're- so good." Ian spews out what seems to be anything that comes to his mind. He reaches up and grabs both of Anthony's shoulders.

He starts to thrust into Anthony's tight fist, one hand on Anthony's collarbone and one moved onto the headboard behind them. His hips move in sharp motions, fast and roughly. "Shit, you're going to make me come quick."

Vocal, Anthony adds to the mental note of things he has noticed about Ian he has never known before. "You like that?" The twenty seven year old asks, trying to be more sexy this time and Ian moans loudly in response. 

He quickens his pace, meeting with Ian's thrusts. The younger one is spewing her profanities mumbled but loud. The words were clashing into each other or being drawn out. He's pretty sure the people in the apartment could hear them just as well as Anthony could.

He decides he's going for it. With his not occupied hand, Anthony pushes Ian's ass forward to introduce the head of Ian's dick into his mouth. The brunet practically screams when Anthony laps his tongue over the tip and slit. Ian only lasts a minute or two in Anthony's mouth and it was a shame because he wanted to see how far he could go past the tip. But on the other side, he must have done something right to have the man withering above him.

"Shit, Ant, gonna- gonna," Ian grips Anthony's shoulder hard enough to probably have left nail marks in the skin and stalls his thrusts. "Ah!"

Ian's face converts into one of pure pleasure, a face Anthony had only ever seen while watching porn. His eyebrows furrow but his mouth his open with his pretty, pink lips forming an 'O'. His cheeks were bright scarlet and his eyes screwed shut. He lets out a squeak, like he went to scream but his body cut him off with a moan. 

When the liquid enters his mouth, Anthony swallows it instantly. The taste was manageable, a bit salty though, but the texture makes his gag. When he pulls of, he does so. On top of him, Ian giggles weakly.

When Anthony smiles up at him, Ian stops straddling him. He flops next to the man spent and tired. Anthony wraps the man up on his arms, giving a loving embrace. Ian falls into the crook of his neck and gives a small kiss. 

"I fucking _covered_ your neck. Shit." Ian says in a dreamy voice, stroking his neck lightly before curling his arms up and attaching himself to his boyfriend. Anthony just grins to himself.

After a couple of minutes of Anthony basking in Ian's bliss and exhaustion, he speaks up. "We should probably shower." Ian hums in response.

"I don't wanna!" The brunet whines like a child. He rolls on to his stomach so that he doesn't have to get up. Anthony leans up and sits on his heels. He catches a glimpse of how red Ian's ass is and feels extreme success. 

"C'mon, baby, we gotta shower." He rubs Ian's back and Ian pretends to snore. Anthony stops, biting his lip. "I'll carry you?" He proposes with a smile. 

"Really?" A small noise comes from the man smushed in the covers and pillows. 

"Yeah, bridal style."

It takes a couple of second but Ian rolls over on to his back and expands his arms, like a child wanting to be picked up by their mother. His eyes are all squinted up and smile spread across his face. "Okay."

Anthony is so fucking happy with his life, honestly.


End file.
